


Just Another Step

by AletheiaFelinea



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AletheiaFelinea/pseuds/AletheiaFelinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth leads Jack to dance, the first and the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Step

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for a prompt 'pace' on LJ-comm 'blackpearlsails' and first posted [here](http://aletheiafelinea.livejournal.com/7517.html). Betaed by fiquet (LJ).

“No way! I'm barefoot on a beach! …not the damned minuet again! It’s out of the…! Wrong, one step back. No, not like this... Oh, give me your hand, Jack.”

_Oh how the fire is roaring... the sea humming... or is it the rum in my head? I feel so dizzy..._

***

_...from the gunfire, from the smell of powder and... burning rum, again... so dizzy from the sea’s humming, and from... One more step, Jack, just one... Give me your hand._

“I'm not sorry.”


End file.
